roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kamikaze839/***ALERT***
IMPORTANT, ANY HELP WILL BE APPRECIATED Normally, I would only post wiki related stuff. However, when looking at the Rooster Teeth site, I found this. This is URGENT. Even if you don't live anywhere near where he lives, your efforts WILL help. Posting this on Tumblr, Reddit, anywhere will help. Sending your hopes that he will return safely, showing that a community cares for him will help convince him to come back and help his family and friends deal with the situation. As you may or may not know, Rooster Teeth community member KnucklesDawson, or as he is known more commonly as David Dreger has gone missing. We need your help to look for him Please help. Here's the official post from SailorTwekk MISSING PERSONS: KNUCKLESDAWSON (David) Vancouver BC Last tweeted to Randy about deleting his accounts 21 hours ago (as of 9.39pm PST May 27...tweets sent evening of May 26) He left his wallet, computer, & phone behind. His bike was found in Stanley Park People have tried contacting him on both his Canada cell # and his US cell # Deleted his Twitter and Xbox Live accounts last night. Those of us who know David understand what a big deal the deletion of his accounts are. We've been given the go-ahead to print and post these flyers. www.dropbox.com/s/rpzduxna8mel6qx/MISSING_DD.pdf If you live in the greater Vancouver BC area and south I-5 corridor, would you consider printing and posting some of these around? We want David to know that we care! post where ever it is allowed and DO NOT GET IN THE WAY OF THE POLICE INVESTIGATION, PLEASE. **Due to our efforts, The Vancouver PD have elevated this to a Missing Persons Case. ** Message from Danielle, David's sister: Thank you all for your well-wishes and prayers. We are currently working with the police who are scouring Stanley Park. We will keep you updated as we know more. Please pray for David's safe return and we want David to know we love him and miss him so very much. Message from Danielle 4:00pm pst : The Dreger family is still with the VPD in Stanley Park. The police have made an enormous effort to locate David - looking on foot, from helicopters, on horseback, bikes and ATVs and patrolling the waterways. At this point there is no further news to share. In the same way that you have sent my family well wishes I want you to know that we are thinking of you all - it is so wonderful to know that David is so important to you. MEETING ELSEWHERE: "UPDATE PER WHITNEY (David's GF): Please only search Vancouver at this time for David. A search and Canvas team has been hired to search the park. We need searchers to stay away from the park in order to avoid contaminating any evidence that they may find." I will update with a place and time when it is determined HELP US FIND HIM. Pass this around. If you know David and are local, get out there and look for him. Let David know that you care. PLEASE REPOST ON EVERY AVENUE. WE WANT DAVID HOME SAFE. If you are reposting on other sites (Reddit, Tumblr, and so on) please include a link. Try to use the posts already made on those sites for maximum coverage. Reposting, upvoting, retweeting is IMPORTANT * Vancouver PD is searching by boat and chopper. Friends, family, and police are combing the park. PD is also looking at Lions Gate Bridge Please refrain from asking personal questions about David. I have no right to give out that information. Please stay on topic and refrain from speculations. he goal is to FIND KNUCKLES...not to figure out why he'd willingly disappear. Leave that mystery up to the friends and family up in Vancouver combing the park. THE POLICE ARE INVOLVED. Please stop messaging me what you believe to be clues. I'm just passing on the information I have from my home computer. Thank you. Any information regarding David's whereabouts: Contact The Vancouver Police Department Category:Blog posts